utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAUloids
REMINDERS #Characters to be added must be established, meaning it is not just a mere idea. An established character has at least one of the following; a concept art, a website and sample work. It MUST also have a downloadable voice bank. #Sources must be provided to further prove the existence of the UTAUloid, like links to homepages, features, and such. #Do not add plagiarized characters, voicebanks sourced from commercial artists and voicebanks sourced without permission of the voice donor. UTAU usage policy also forbids voice banks taken from another brand of voice synthesis software. (The only exception to this rule is Nana Macne.) #All entry removals must be explained, or they will be treated as vandalism. If there are characters removed from entry or "hidden" due to infractions from the reminders, do not restore the entries until their cause of removal has been resolved. They were originally considered Vocaloids as well because of Teto, the pioneer (if not the first UTAUloid), being attempted to pass off as a real Vocaloid. UTAUloids refer to voice banks that work on UTAU, with accompanying anime-inspired avatars, just like Crypton's Character Voice Series for VOCALOID. The reason for segragating them is to differentiate them from Fanmade Vocaloids that use existing voices and run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform, or those supplied with actual singing voices. Because UTAU has the ability to manually import voice sounds from WAV files, it is quite easy to create "our own" UTAUloids- which has resulted in a large boom of voice banks from all over the world. The only restriction in making an UTAUloid is using voice data unwillingly recorded. This means people cannot make UTAUloids out of people that do not give their consent. UTAUloids based on the voice of popular figures are highly frowned upon as well, because it is seen to be a danger to the program's survival, making the program, its author, and those who recorded it highly susceptible to lawsuits and legal action. Single Language UTAUloids These are UTAUloids designed to sing in one language only. Commonly they are Japanese UTAUloids, whose filenames are in Kana (Katakana and/or Hiragana). Be warned such filenames will not display correctly in Windows systems without setting the system locale to Japan. Teto Kasane (重音テト) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Teto Kasane :: ars 15 Defoko (デフォ子) ---- Defoko is the default voice data bank for UTAU. Her name literally means 'default child/girl'. Her real name is Uta Utane (唄音ウタ), but the name Defoko has prevailed. She has short, plum colored hair that comes close to her shoulders and matches her tie. Her voice is rather airy and robotic. Defoko is often referred to as "Dehuo" since some users take the name "Default (Child)" offensively. Although Defoko has clear and understandable pronunciations, it is hard to give her a natural sound, mainly because her voice is not human based. Defoko's personality is described as quiet and thoughtful, but at times can get rough (as in her treatment of Momo). A sample of her voice can be found here, and her illustration can be viewed here. Her voice is from the program AquesTalk Other voices that have spawned from Defoko; ;Imouto Defo (デフォ妹) ::"Default Sister" voice data bank for UTAU. She is meant to be a younger version of Defoko, with even better pronunciations and a very childish voice. Her other name is Utane Koe (唄音コエ). She is available for download on the UTAU official site just like Teto, Momo and Mako. ;Defosuke (デフォ助) Another version of Defoko. ; ; ;Defo Futoshi Defota (戴デフォ太) ::Male default voice for Defoko, made with AquesTalk. Momo Momone (桃音モモ) ---- Momo is the second voice for UTAU. Her voice is easier to control than Defoko. Even though human based, Momo still sounds airy and robotic, but not as much as Defoko; her voice sounds softer than her predecessor. When drawn she is seen to have shoulder length pink hair with white barrettes in her bangs and a white earphone set. She wears a green hat. Her outfit is seen to be a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt, green skirt, green collar) and a red necktie. She is described as a house maid and nanny robot, with a sincere, obedient and shy personality. She is also sensitive so she can be happy, mad, sad, etc by little things. Momo is also really strong (despite her frail look), fast, and makes things perfect. This illustration better describes her outfit details. Birthday: May 22th; Height: 150cm; Item: Cleaning tools;Voice: Momoko Fujimoto; Design by: momomomoP(ももももP); Website (English Version):Here It is said that she is good friends with Defoko. However, sometimes she denies it, since Defoko goes rough on her at times. She is like an older sister to Nana, since they seem to bond. Her character item is a peach, since that is the meaning of "momo". Momo's nickname is Pinku, since HatsuneMikuVocaloid2 from YouTube made an incorrect translation; and some people prefer Pinku over Momo. Her voice is like this. Mako Nagone (和音マコ) ---- Mako is also human based. Her voice comes from an amateur singer on NicoNico, and is easier to control, being more stable and human-like than the other two before her. Her voice is a lot like Kagamine Rin's. She is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners. When drawn she is known to have dark purple hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair (like Rin Kagamine but bigger.) The genderbent version of Mako is Makoto Nagone (和音マコト) and his voice is like this and this. Mako does not have an "official" outfit. Fan have been known to change her outfit in almost every video- although the underlining "ninja" feel is a consistency with all of her appearances. One example consists of ninja style garb with a short netted shirt and white scarf, over which she wears a black robe with a giant red obi. Her arms are bandaged, mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. Her voice is like this. This is a 3d render of her, and this is one of her images too. Age: 21; Birthday: August 20th; Voice: たぬＱ Luna Amane (天音ルナ) ---- Luna's voice is much less airy and robotic than the other UTAU vocaloids, and therefore she has an easier time pronouncing. She sings a lot of songs with Mako Nagone, suggesting that they are friends. Her clothing consists of bunny ears attached to her headphones, an orange tank top over a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a fuchsia mini skirt with yellow trimming. She also wears black shoes, wristbands, and black bike shorts underneath her skirt. Luna's eyes are blue and her hair is blond and curly. Luna could also be called Runa. She is sometimes named Tenne Luna. A sample of her singing can be heard here. Here is an illustration of her, and a 3d render of her. Age: 18; Birthday: October 19th; Voice: 三日月（みこぜ）; Website:Here Nana Haruka (春歌ナナ) ---- A young looking and sounding UTAUloid. She is voiced by Nanahira. Her video was released in YouTube on January 30th, 2009. Her voice is usually described as "cute", though without tweaking, she can sound rather robotic. You may find a sample of her voice here. This is her concept illustration. Her website page is herettp://nana.warabimochi.net/ Yufu Sekka (雪歌ユフ) ---- A gentle, whispy-voiced UTAU with a gray and white theme and decent range. You can listen to her voice here, here, and here. She has a white coat and her grey hair is in a long braid. Her item is Castella cake. Her concept art here. Age: 17; Birthday: October 25th; Voice: 浮揚六花; Website:Here Taya Soune (蒼音タヤ) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Taya Soune Taya is a somewhat rich-voiced UTAU with blue hair and a butler's uniform.Taya's voice can be heard here and here. Taya's concept art was drawn by Caffein, the same person who drew Yowane Haku. Taya has been drawn by Caffein twice with a blood bag here and here. Sora Suiga (穂歌ソラ) ---- Sora is a male UTAUloid that has a robotic voice. His character item is curry soup (Sora is pictured with spoons and Ladles too). Genderbending Sora's voice banks leads to him also having a female voice, Sara Suiga (穂歌サラ Suiga Sara) her voice is like this. (Not to be confused with Samune). Birthday: September 16th; Age: 19; Height: 175cm; Weight: 57kg; Desirable pitch range: D3~C#5; Voice: Yuu; Illustrated by: Naruko Illustration: here One of his most notable songs would be "ダブルラリアット Double Lariat". Nana Macne (Mac音ナナ) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Nana Macne Nana was originally made for Mac users but can be used in Utau with a GarageBand plugin. Kemi Amene (雨音ケミ) ---- Kemi is UTAUloid US03. Her name basically translates to "Rain sound Kemi" Her voice can go both low and high and still sound good. However, it is a challenge to get her to sing long notes. Here is a voice sample of her, and an illustration of her. Age: 14; Height: 164.59 cm; Weight: 52kg; Signature item: Waffle; Gender: Female; Color scheme: Gray, Green and Red; Singable Languages: Japanese Fjord Donka (鈍歌フィヨーッド) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Donka_Fjord Fjord is Series 2 of the PSS Project, also called the JOKALOID, as named by his creators. He has white hair with winter attire, as illustrated here by mx. His voicebank is available in Romaji or Kana, downloadable in the PSS website. Kenta Chikune (地区音ケンタ) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Kenta Chikune Kenta is a □CALOID by ɹɔʎpton(both spoofs), but wasn't made as a joke. He has fangs and is confirmed to be a 90 year-old vampire. He is regarded as the first UTAUloid to have been voiced and designed by a Filipino. Koto Samune (楓歌コト) ---- Either known as Koto Fuuga or Koto Samune, she is sometimes confused as Sara Suiga, the genderbent version of Sora Suiga. She is a female UTAUloid and her name means "Maple song Koto". Her color scheme is black and orange, she has orange hair and orange eyes. She wears orange shorts, black boots with an orange stripe around the opening, a long-sleeved black shirt and her character item is a toucan puppet. Some of her songs can be found here, here, and here, while this is what she looks like. Birthday: November 3rd; Voice: ロウ; Website:Here Sayu Yurika (揺歌サユ) ---- A calm and soft-voiced UTAUloid with light-blue hair and eyes, and headphones with a panda's face on it. She wears a Chinese styled long-sleeved white shirt-dress with black cuffs and hem, and also wears black knee-high socks and black shoes. Sayu's color scheme is light blue, black and white. Her character item is a panda. Sayu's genderbent version/variant is Sai Yurika (揺歌サイ); one of Sai's songs can be found here. A few of Sayu's songs can be found here, here, and here. She appears to be young/a teenager, as she is seen in a school uniform in a few of her songs. Sayu has a very human-like voice, and can pronounce quite well. She cannot sing in English very well, nor can Sai. Birthday: November 11th; Voice: りく Eiichi Todoroki (轟エイイチ) ---- A male UTAUloid with black hair and gray eyes, he wears a white trench coat with a white shirt and a black tie, and he wears black pants. his color scheme is black, gray, and white. His genderbent version is called Eiji Todoroki (轟栄二) and one of his songs can be found here. His voice sounds like this and this and this is how he looks like. Birthday: July 19th; Voice: 防音ルーム; Website:Here Yumi Motone (元音ユミ) ---- A female UTAUloid with long black hair and red eyes, she wears a black shirt with a gray vest, and a long black skirt with short black boots. Her color scheme is black and red. Her illustration can be found here or here, and a sample of her voice can be found here. Hibiki Raika (雷歌ヒビキ) ---- Hibiki is a male UTAUloid with gray/white hair and blue eyes. His name means "Lightning Song Hibiki". He can be heard singing along with Koto here. This is how his genderbent (g-30) voice sounds like, this version can also be heard singing with the other UTAUloid hereand here, while this is what he looks like. There are two versions of Raika Hibiki a treble and bass versions. His genderbent is either called "りんっぽいど" (Rinpoid) because her voice sounds like Kagamine Rin, or sometimes 雷歌イブキ (Ibuki Raika). Birthday: November 22th; Website:Here Taku Tokine (時音タク) ---- Taku is a male UTAUloid with blue hair and yellow eyes, he wear a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie, he also wears glasses. his color scheme is blue and yellow. His voice can be found here while his illustration can be found here. Birthday: June 11th; Voice: Tamago; Website: Tsubame Utanomiyatsuko（歌造ツバメ） ---- A tuxedo wearing Utau with a smooth voice, he has long hair black hair tied up in a ponytail and black eyes. His headset is light blue and black around the edges; his tuxedo is either dark blue or black and he wears a black bow tie. His voice can be heard here, here and here. Birthday: October 12th; Age: 28; Height: 181cm; Weight: 78kg; Desirable range: Baritone;Voice: 十姉妹直日子; Website:Here Kone Hanataro (花田路コネ) ---- * Age: 16 Height: 5'8 Weight Not Determined Signature Item: A camera'Gender:' Male Color Scheme: Green, light Green, and some Gray and Black Singable Language: Japanese Voice donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 You can get his voice bank Here http://www.4shared.com/file/107157858/e5edc37e/New_Kone_Hanataro.html. You can hear what he sounds like here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okNt5B79QfY! Kone Hana (花コネ) ---- you can get her personality pics at these links: 3rd personality 2nd personality 1st personality Age: 16 Height: 5'4 Weight: Not determined Signature Item: A Bow Gender: Female Color Scheme: Blue, Light Blue, and some Gray Singable Language: Japanese Voice Donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 You can get her voice bank here. This is what she sounds like Here. Taya Soune Kone Niirokitsune (二色狐コネ) ---- Kone Niirokitsune is Hana and Hanataro's younger sister. Age: 12 Height: 4'11 Weight: Not determined Signature Item: Cherry Popsicles Gender: Female color scheme:'''Red and darker red '''Singable Languages Japanese Link to Kone Niitokitsune's voice bank is Here. This is what she sounds like Right Here Voice Donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 File:Taya-icon.png Kori Ashiotone ---- Kori is an android, created by an unknown scientist, who wasn't completed properly before the disapearance or possible death of the scientist. She is very curious and ready to learn but... doesn't often understand humans; her lack of clothing is a good example of this. Full body picture Age: 5 Height: 5'4 Weight: 4 tons Signature Item: USB Cord Gender: Female Color Scheme: Green, black and white Singable Language: Japanese You can get her voice bank here. Voice example Here. Ichigo Yukaine (愉快音イチゴ) ---- Ichigo is a cute UTAU who just wants to sing for everyone! She wears a star on her ponytail to show that she wants to be a huge star one day! She loves Miku like a big sister. She hates Neru and says that Neru copies her just becasue she's jealous. Everybody loves he for her happy personality. Age: 13; Height: 152cm; Weight: 43kg; Signature item: Apple plush; Gender: female; Color scheme: White, Yellow, Red, Blue; Singable Languages: Japanese Illustration: here Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mky4ymmnt1y Kensaku Koe (検索コエ） ---- Kensaku Koe is a young-sounding UTAUloid. She sounds a little robotic, and her "R" tends to roll a little bit. She is, unlike many UTAUs, neutral about Miku Hatsune. She takes Kagamine Rin and Nagone Mako as her role models. She is voiced by ArtificialVoice. She is the first UTAUloid from Israel, therefore labeled IL 01. Her personality is usually funny, sarcastic and friendly; Sometimes when her mood changes - and it changes quickly - she is nearly cruel. Her volume controls are on the top of her headset. Her signature item is an avocado Maki (sushi). Even though she is female, Koe is Bi. Her full image can be seen here, and her voice can be heard here and here. Age: 14; Height: 157cm; Weight: 38kg; Signature item: Avocado Maki; Gender: Female; Date of birth: January 21st; Color scheme: Aqua, blue, green and white; Singable Languages: Japanese. Yuko Hanna(阪奈ユコ) ---- Yuko is the second British Utauloid. Her voice is not complete but is being worked on. Her voice is high,smooth and clear. A full-body art of Yuko can be found here. A small sample of her voice can be downloaded here Kotodama（コトダマ） ---- A demon UTAU with a strange voice. He can be heard here and here (first one) . Kotodama's gender is unknown, but he has a male voice. His character item is a crystal ball, and his name "Kotodama" means "power of words." He seems to have a harp attached to his outfit. Age: Unknown; Height: 193cm;Voice: 無悩; Website:Here Renzi Soune (双音レンジ) ---- A HUMANOID. He has dark blue hair and eyes, and carries a keytar. His color scheme is black and green. Renzi's voice can be heard here and here, along with Hibiki, Tsubame, and Eiichi. He also sings with Kasane Teto, Fuuga Koto, Kanipan, Soune Ria, and Raika Hibiki here. Here , you can see a full-body picture of him (which is downright adorable IMO), where you can also download his voice bank. Birthday: April 1st; Voice: Re:nG Ria Soune (双音リア) ---- A HUMANOID. Her color scheme is black and green, and she has red glasses. Ria's voice can be heard here and here. Here is her full picture, where you can also download her voice bank. Birthday: April 1st; Voice: Re:A; Website:Here Blair Kiyone (清音ブレア) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Blair Kiyone An American UTAUloid, and second UTAUloid in the Skyloid series. Konaru Tetsuo (哲夫コナル) ---- Konaru Tetsuo, the first in the Konloid seires. His voice at high notes becomes unnatural, but sounds best at lower notes. Unlike some UTAUloids, Konaru's Voice is not all that robotic. Although Konaru looks like depressed, he is quite content and happy with his singing capabilities. Konaru's voicebank can be downloaded here Age: 17; Height: 167cm; Weight: 45kg; Signature item: Goggles, Chopsticks, Weed Whacker; Gender: Male; Date of birth: October 31; Color scheme: Red and Black; Singable Languages: Japanese; Voice: '''KonaruVocal; Nakune Yoyo (鳴く音夜々) ---- Nakune Yoyo is a vampire UTAUloid and the secondIsraeli UTAUloid. He can sing at high notes and his voice is very childish. Yoyo's voicebank can be downloaded here '''Age: 10; Height: 142cm; Weight: 34kg; Signature item: unknown; Gender: Male; Date of birth: august 2; Color scheme: light blue and black; Singable Languages: Japanese; Voice: 'yoyoSama [ Yoyopines ] Sana Fuyune (冬音サナ) ---- Sana Fuyune is a female UTAU with light blue hair tied into split twintails, and a dark blue wintery outfit. Her voice is airy and can be downloaded here '''Age:'15; 'Height:'150 cm; 'Weight:'38 kg; '''Voice: 氷月沙那; Illustration: Here Senritsu Azuri(旋律アズリ) ---- Senritsu Azuri is a UTAUloid created and voiced by Digikari. Azuri's voice is a bit airy and has a high-medium pitch. Azuri is a kind-hearted UTAUloid but can be a bit of a shut-in. She shows respect to other UTAUloids and Vocaloids and believes that they are all better at singing then her. Because she does not talk much she is a bit naive.Her voicebank can be downloaded at her blog here Age:'13 '''Height:'150cm 'Weight:'44kg 'Gender:'Female '''Illustration: Here Suterusu Zensoukyoku(ステルス前奏曲) ---- Suterusu Zensoukyoku is a ninja UTAUloid with long purple hair and a leather outfit. She had a bit of a muffled voice and can reach high notes well, and can be heard here. She is quite a glutton, and will eat anything from an sandwitch to her younger brother's head. Her color scheme is dark purple, dark blue, and black. Suterusu's voicebank can be downloaded at her blog here Age: 18; Height: 180cm; Signature item: Scarf; Gender: Female; Date of birth: January 10; Illustration: here Nagare Zensoukyoku(流れ前奏曲) ---- Benine Meto(紅音めと) ---- Benine Meto is an UTAUloid created and voiced by Marazaki. She has a high pitched and childish voice. She has an older sister called Benine Peggy, but she has yet to be finished. Meto is playful and likes people who play games with her or sing with her. Her colours are different shades of red's, pink's and gray's. She sounds best singing fun songs but can sing other types as well. Metos voicebank can be downloaded here Her voice can be heard here, here and here. Age: 10; Height: 150cm; Signature item: Shell; Gender: Female; Date of birth: April 27; Illustration: here Bilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids capable of singing in two languages. The most prominent example of this is Ruko Yokune, as explained below. Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Ruko Yokune Another attempted joke character, made by 2ch to trick users into thinking she is the third Vocaloid release of Crypton, just like Teto. Unfortunately, the joke was not able to catch on and many people did not fall for it like Teto's. Despite popular depictions by vip@2ch that she is a hermaphrodite due to wielding voicebanks in both genders, Ruko is generally considered female, unlike Taya who is designed to be both male and female. ::Ruko doesn't exactly like bras. Or anything that confines her chest that much. Zanda Kurane (暗音ザンダ) ---- The second UTAUloid from America, codenamed US02. His voice is a little rough but quite clear. He sounds best below C4. He has the capability to sing higher without sounding robotic. He sounds the best singing rock songs in a louder tone of voice. Here is how his voice sounds. If you want Zanda's voice bank, go to ChaoFreak1's profile at YouTube. Age: 15; Height: 164cm; Weight: 56kg; Signature item: raspberries and candy canes; Gender: male; Color scheme: black, red, and white; Singable Languages: Japanese, English; Illustration: Here Hikaru (光輝晃) ---- A new American-made UTAUloid. He is portrayed as being sweet, shy, and cute, with green shiny hair and a liking for girlish clothes. Hikaru is portrayed as slightly feminine and nice to everyone, with a constantly happy smile on his face, and he looks up to KAITO as a role model and hero. His creator is 3Dmidori, a girl, so his voice sometimes sounds feminine, but can sound masculine enough. He is able to speak Japanese and fairly good English. A small demo of his voice can be found here. :Age:'14; '''Height:'163cm; 'Weight:'50kg; '''Signature item: Pizza; Gender: Male; Color scheme: Green, Black, and White; Language Japanese and English Yoko Itone (意図音ヨコ) ---- An American made UTAUloid. She is silly and immature, with self-esteem issues due to being 'first'. She is the first in the UTAU Party series. She looks up to Zuii Takoe, Kenta Chikune, and Tony Yonné as role models, and has immense distaste for most VOCALOIDs. Her creator is BrideOfEdward. So far, Yoko is capable of singing Japanese, her English voice bank is in progress, and French and German voicebanks are planned in the future. She sounds like thisand her Japanese voicebank can be downloaded at her website. Age:'15; '''Height:'157.cm; Weight:56kg; Signature Item:A Frying pan or an egg; Gender:Female; Color Scheme:' Blue, Black, and Grey;' Languages: Japanese, English, French,and German Yoshi Kazune (数音ヨシ) ---- Yoshi Kazune(数音ヨシ) is TDRloid's first UTAUloid. Yoshi is really intelligent, especially in the field of mathematics. He attends school with the top grades, his love for school doesn't compare to his enjoyment of singing. He's always carrying around his mathbook, his calculator, and his backpack, as illustrated here. As of now, his voicebank is in Hiragana and can be downloaded. '''Age: '''15; '''Height: '''153 cm; '''Weight: '''55kg; '''Signature Item: His calculator; Gender: Male; Color Scheme: Mahogany, Denim, and White; Singable Languages: Japanese, Chinese Watase Maki (渡瀬マキ) ---- Created by HatsuneMikuVocaloid2 from youtube. The tattoo on her arm says "UD-01", which stands for UTAU-Dreams. UTAU-Dreams is a series of UTAUs that was once a line, but now a community. Maki is usually happy and happy to sing for anyone. Age: 14 Height: '161cm '''Weight: '''45kg '''Signature Item: '''Strawberry '''Gender: '''Female '''Color Scheme: '''Dark purple, purple, like purple '''Singable Languages: '''Japanese, English Kirane Shura (吉良音シュラ) ---- Shura Kirane (吉良音シュラ ''Kirane Shura) is a new UTAUloid, created the 12th of July by Femmeh (deviantart). Her voice can be heard hereand here Shura's able to go both high and low, but her voice sounds best around C4. She's also able to sing long notes, but sometimes they automaticaly sound like they're fading in. Nevertheless, Shura's voice is said to be clear, humanlike and understandable. . Her ACT2 voice bank can be downloaded at her blog here '''Age: '''17 '''Height: 158cm Weight: '50 kg '''Signature Item: '''Black marker (owns other colours as well, but mostly uses black) Likes to paint on other peoples faces.'Birthday: '''12th of July '''Gender: '''Female '''Color Scheme: '''Yellow, orange, black '''Personality: '''Carefree, but easily becomes violent.Doesn't care what people think of her. '''Concept Art: '''Available soon ' Ayane Wakana (綾音 和奏) ---- ::''Main Article and detailed information : Ayane Wakana Wakana Ayane ( 綾音 和奏'' Ayane Wakana'') is a ReVoiceLoid (derived in RVL01) created in December 2008 by Onaneko in deviantArt. Her voice can be heard here, but some of her voice bank needs to be fixed. Ayane can sing in nicely on high notes, but her low voice sounds robotic. She has a manly voice, and her creator considers Ayane to be a tomboyish girl. Her creator, also may thought she is the first Malaysian Utau that have been voicing her Utau. Her voice bank can be downloaded here. Age: 17 Height: 160 cm Weight: 53 kg Signature Item: Large axe Birthday: 3rd April Gender:'''Female '''Color scheme: Black, white, red, grey Personality: Kind but bad-tempered when people tease her. Singable Language: Japanese, Malaysian and possibly English in the future Cover art: Cover Kikyuune Aiko (気球音愛子) ---- Aiko Kikyuune (気球音愛子 Kikyuune Aiko) was created by mystsaphyr on Youtube. Her Act 2 voicebank is nearly complete, and will enable her to sing in both Japanese and English, and sometime in the near future, possibly even Latin. Her songs can be found on the UTAU XYZ youtube account here, and her official art is here. Age: 15 Height: '''157cm '''Weight: '''51kg '''Signature Item: '''Balloon '''Gender: '''Female '''Color Scheme: '''Dark gray, royal blue, white, seafoam green (only on headphones and wristbands) '''Singable Languages: '''Japanese, English link title Kotone Ai (琴音アイ) ---- Kotone was "officially" created on November 07, 2008 by Youtube user Snekoko in New York City, along with Yori Hadene --who is presumably his twin. His name, originally meant as a joke by his indecisive creator, reflects off his heart theme and narcissism. However, he makes it apparent that he does not wish to ever be referred to by his first name. Kotone is very foul-mouthed and short-tempered; and his singing is caked in a seductive drawl, the longer notes often ending in a moan. His concept art can be seen here and his voice bank is available for download on his blog. Is able to handle both Hiragana and Romaji. '''Age: 19 Height: 181.3 cm (5'11.4") Weight: 61.2 kg (137 lbs) Color Scheme: #FF4488 (Hot pink); #84757A (Smokey grey); #DF1F51 (Crimson); #FFBBCC (Light pink) Character Item: Strawberry Capable Languages: Japanese, Spanish Singer Sneko/スねこ Website http://snekoko.blogspot.com/ Multilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids reliably capable of singing in 3 languages or more. Zuii Takoe (多声ズイー) ---- ::Main Article and detailed information : Zuii Takoe (SRSloids wiki page) The first Multilingual UTAUloid, Zuii is the first of the SRSloid series by SingingRobotStalker. Zuii is also the first Norwegian UTAUloid. She runs on both UTAU and Garageband (for Mac). Zuii can handle English, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, German and Norwegian. Future language capabilities are planned as well. She is always being updated, and her latest release (v2.1) can be downloaded and heard off of. She doesn't like Vocaloids and dislikes anyone that is too similar to her. The unreleased "Owari" (meaning "Final") version of Zuii Takoe can sing in 13 languages. 'Her item is a Gilded Rose. Tony Yonné (四音トニー) ---- ::''Main Article and detailed information : ''[[Tony Yonné|''Tony Yonné]] A multilingual and vampire UTAUloid with a calm and smooth voice. Tony is able to sing many different languages, the main two being Japanese and English. Tony is 1st of a series of UTAUloids, labled S-01. His character item are Rattan Sticks and Popcorn. His Biological age and his Chronological age are the same, being 16. Multiple versions of his VoiceBank is planned to be made, including a Lite Version of his main VoiceBank, containing only Japaneses samples. Camila Melodia (カミラメロディア) ---- '''Camila Melodia(カミラメロディア) is a multilingual UTAU who sings Japanese, English, and Spanish. Nagori Setsuna (なごりせつな) ---- ::Main Article and detailed information : ''[[Nagori Setsuna|''Nagori Setsuna]] Nagori Setsuna (なごりせつな) is a multilingual utau created by Hankyou http://hankyou.deviantart.com/ of deviantArt. She is also the 2nd Filipino Utauloid and 1st Filipino Female Utauloid. Nagori meaning memory while Setsuna meaning moment or instant but her real last name is Setsunai meaning painful, trying, oppressive or suffocating but she hid this. She does her best in singing but after some performances her sickness kicks off causing her to not sing a lot. Her Official art can be seen here and also check Hankyou's gallery [here There will be a Polygloid Utau version of her soon also know as her Act 2 wherein she can sing any possible language for that she will have a lot of voice syllables in the voice bank so it was decided that there will be the standard or lite version of hers. Age:17 Height:160 cm Weight:110lbs. (49kg) Signature Item: Cherry & Candy Canes Color Scheme:Red, Black, & white Voice:Hankyou Singable Languages: Japanese, English, Tagalog. (Still Testing Other Languages) UTAU Series Some groups may develop and release UTAUloids under one package branding. PSS (Project Sing Song) and SRSloids are the most well-known examples of these. PSS (Project Sing Song) ---- :Is an organazation that was created to create collection of special UTAU characters''.'' Owned and operated by Kitsunojo and mx, they were the first to design a group to distribute high-quality UTAU voicebanks. This project was started in the spring of 2008. The Characters created by 'PSS '''are called "'UTAUpss" (not to be confused by the organization's name '''PSS) as stated in Kitsunojo's 'video announcement' found on youtube and the official PSS website. :'''Series 1; Ishimaru Michiyo (石丸ミチヨ) and Sakuwatari Chiyo (朔渡チヨ)- and Series 2; Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ). :For more information, History of PSS and for contacting reasons, it is suggested that you visit the offical Project Sing Song site here. :For English users, there is an offical Wikia for PSS. Offical UTAUPSS Wikia SRSloids ---- :UTAUloids voiced/made by SingingRobotStalker. Her label was first out in the month of March, after PSS; it was not inspired by PSS, however. This project started in winter of 2008, but did not start being promoted until early 2009. After UtauPSS and SRSloids labels came around, label-making grew very popular. :These "SRSloids" include Zuii Takoe 多声ズイー, Susuko Mijukurini 未熟俚似スースーコ, Tsuya Yoruno 夜のツヤ, and Misuinu Kaiki 怪奇ミスイヌ. SRS voices Zuii and Susuko; Tara voices Misuinu; Jeffery voices Tsuya. :SRSloids Wiki UTAU Sakusei ---- :UTAU Sakusei is a line of UTAUloids created by SAh., RabidSyndrome and Mari. Most are under construction at the moment, the first one (Mayashima Anju) is set for release on the 11th June, 2009. Not much is known about them at the moment, however information can be found at the official website here. Directed at mainly English users, there is a wikia for the group. Official UTAU Sakusei Wikia ReVoiceLoid ---- :Revoiceloid is a set of newly made Utauloids which look like vocaloids and were created by Onaneko or Yuenuki and Hazeruko. Their Utaus are still in development as they are still searching for people who want to create a voicebank for ReVoiceLoids. ReVoiceLoid was released around December 2008. Their have 4 Utaus that have been voiced, Ayane Wakana, Irone Ryo, Kanon Mao and Naraune Hibiki. This is their main site in Wikia, Official ReVoiceLoid Wikia Utau Kone Series ---- Utau Kone Series started when Kone Hana was created but now there is a Utau Kone Series website! The Utaus include Kone Hana, Kone Hanataro, and Kone Niirokitsune. These Utau are fairly new. They where released sometime early April - Late May. You can check it out at Utaukoneseries.com project UTAU XYZ ---- Project UTAU XYZ is an Utau project started by mystsaphyr on youtube. Each Utauloid in the project has a specific ID tag on their arm, much like the Crypton Vocaloids: Utaus marked with an X (such as Kikyuune Aiko - 0X) are voiced and designed by mystsaphyr. Utaus with a Y (such as Mathieu Rosaire - 0Y) are voiced by others but designed by mystsaphyr, and Utaus marked with a Z (such as Iseul Noh-rae - 0Z) are both voiced and designed by other members of UTAU XYZ. UTAU XYZ encourages the creaton of Utaus of different nationalities. Visit the project UTAU XYZ youtube. File:Haruka 1.jpg V2ULoids and Project Vocalize ---- V2U or Vocaruid/Vocaroid/Utauroid is a project created by Hankyou. Vocaruid meaning kind/class or like (found in her dictionary) a Vocaloid but is not a vocaloid, but an Utauloid/Utauroid or somehow trying to be like a vocaloid by just changing Voca"Roid" to Voca"Ruid".Its possible for them to have a vocaloid config and have an utau voice bank. First of the Vocaroid/Vocaruid/Utauroid series is Teru Tatsune which has a voice config from luka and will have an utau voicebank soon. It was created around Sept-Oct of 2008 Vocaruid in Free Webs, Vocaruid Free Webs Vocaruid Wikia (is currently in construction), Vocaruid Wikia ---- Project Vocalize Utau's made by Hankyou of DeviantArt. These utau's are classified as Karaloids or Nijiloids also known as Colorloids or Rainbowloids.Such as Nagori Setsuna & Anya Kyuumune. They are arranged as a rainbow colors plus black, grey & white. PUNKloid ---- A series still in the making that is made up of Arai, Xaki, Reikon and Rikuto, MIKA, Suna, TETRIS, and Rinel. It is called this due to their punk-like appearance and rebellious attitudes. All members hate Vocaloids and other UTAUloids. They tend to pick fights with any who bother them. They're pretty much the bullies and the freaks of UTAU according to one of the creators, Artard12 of DeviantART, but the only one that seems normal and sane out of everybody is Suna. Skyloids ---- Skyloids are UTAUloids created by SkyIsland (koorima1 on YouTube). There are currently 4 Skyloids, and only 1 that is complete. These Skyloids include Tony Yonné, Blair Kiyone, Yú Tai, and Brice Kurone. There are currently 6 more Skyloids that do not have voices, and those Skyloids can be found here. The new Skyloid website is still under construction but can be found here. Electronic Voice this is a totally useless and stupid group, because its just using fl-studio MCloids ---- ran ran ruuuuuuu PCloids ---- UTAUs made by HappyDesu1 on YouTube made of Microsoft voices. Such as Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Mike, etc. The only complete voicebank so far is Mikone Samu (巫音サム). Downloadable through his Meltdown video. You can download the updated version through his update video for a limited time. 2-3 weeks, then the link will be shut down. UTAU Communities A very large group of characters who joined together. After there are more than 8+ members it will become a community. Because the list of characters may continue forever, the finished project seems distant. UTAU-Dreams ---- :a group of sad weaboos who don't have lives and want something to love, for more useless information clickhere. :) See Also Fanmade UTAUloids - Derivative characters from existing UTAUloids. WIP UTAUloids- UTAUloids still in active development and has not been released. Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids